Edward and Bella
by Princess of the Wind
Summary: Short and sweet. The romance we've all wanted. Do you dare read on?


**Author's note: ok everyone, this is the first writing that I'm making public for all of you to read. Be nice.**

"Edward, please don't do this!" I begged him. I could barely see him because of the tears. He didn't understand at all.

"I must Bella," he said in reply. He touched my face and caressed my cheek. I couldn't stand it! I all but jumped on him, holding him as close as possible. I looked up into his topaz eyes.

"Please don't," I whispered. He slowly wrapped his arms around me. I put my head on his chest while his chin rested on the top of my head. "Please!" I whispered again. We stood there for what seemed like forever, both unwilling to pull away. Eventually, Edward pushed me away.

"I must go," he started.

"Promise me," I said. He stared long into my eyes. "Promise me you'll come back, no matter what." Tears were falling down my face. He wiped them away.

"Bella, I don't know if..." I cut him off.

"Don't you dare Edward Mason Cullen! Do you hear me? Don't you dare! You'll come back to me! Promise me right now!" he hesitated. "Promise me!" I almost yelled at him.

"I promise my Bella. I'll come back for you one way or another. I swear I will not break this promise to you," he said with feeling. His eyes held ancient sadness. When I looked deeper into them, I saw pain as well as love. "I'll come back," he said. He leaned down and kissed me. I knew the precautions but if I was never going to see him again, by God, I'll kiss him so he'll never forget. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself into him, deepening the kiss. I felt him stiffen but ignored it. I ran my tongue against his lower lip, trying to make him respond. He started to pull away but I wouldn't allow it. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist. He put one arm around my waist while using the other to keep me up. I licked his lower lip again. This time, he opened his mouth and I entered without hesitation. My tongue invaded his mouth, searching. I ran it along his teeth before ribbing it against his tongue. He didn't respond at first, but when he did, I wasn't expecting it. I broke off, taking deep breaths. He seemed to be having a similar problem. Before he could let me go, I kissed him again.

This time, I awakened a feral need in him. He kissed me back almost imminently, and I yielded my mouth to him. While this was going on, I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. I almost had if off him when he realized what I was doing.

"Bella." He moaned into my open mouth. I pulled it the rest of the way off. I broke off the kiss again for a breather. I pulled my shirt off over my head, still with my legs wrapped around him. As soon as it was off, I kissed him again. This time, I put so much force into it that he fell to his knees. I slowly unwrapped my legs from his waist and pushed him on his back. Before I descended on him, I pulled off my jeans. He laid there, just staring at me. I reached for him and unbuttoned his jeans. He rested his hands over mine as I pulled them off. He sat up and I put all my weight on him, pushing him back onto his back. I kissed his neck and slowly made a trail up his neck, to his chin, and finally to his mouth. His hands were roaming my backside. They started on my waist and slowly made their way down to my butt. My hands were running up and down his sides, making him shiver.

He moved his mouth from mine in favor of my neck. I felt his hands making their way back up to my waist. I put my arms up, wrapping them around his neck. He flipped us so I was now on the bottom. He put his chin right below mine. I put my head up, looking at him intensely. He brushed my lips with his fingers. I touched his cheek with my hand. He slowly ran his fingers through my hair. His gaze seemed to ask, "Are you sure?" I could see the lust in his eyes. _Edward, don't leave me like this! _I grabbed a hold of his face with both hands and pulled him towards me. I kissed his forehead, his right eye, then the left. My lips met both cheeks plus his nose. I kissed his chin and trailed kisses up his jaw line. His hands were caressing my sides. I kissed his nose again before returning to his mouth. He let me in at once and I breathed in his scent. His tongue caressed mine while tasting me thoroughly. I slowly ran my hands up and down his back, stopping at his waist. I started to go underneath his boxers, towards his butt when his breath hitched. I forced him to flip over.

I was yet again on top of him. His hands were on my back instantly, slowly unhooking my bra. I put my arms up and around his neck. He pulled my bra off. I pressed myself down on him. I felt his cold chest against my breasts. He shivered underneath me. I smiled while kissing his mouth. Slowly, he moved his hands to my front. I felt his hand on my breast and gasped. He immediately stopped but I moved up towards his face. He became relaxed again when I started kissing the base of his neck. Slowly, he started to caress my breast again. This time I moaned. I licked his neck and nipped it gently. He moaned my name. Oh so slowly, he flipped me back over.

I noticed that the grass was so soft in our meadow. He sat up a little and I wondered what he was doing. I went to look but was stopped by something wet on my breast. I looked down to see him kissing and licking it. I moaned his name. I never thought this could be so ecstatic and unbelievable. He kissed a line to my other breast. While he was doing his kissing, I slowly pulled his boxers down. He buried his face between my breasts. I flipped him back to the bottom. I slowly pulled his boxers down the rest of the way with my feet. I felt him on my leg. _Oh God! This is gonna hurt._ I didn't care. He reached to my butt and pulled my underwear down. I sat up very slowly. He looked at me with wonder in his eyes, wonder and longing. I couldn't wait any longer. I slowly lowered myself onto him. Boy, it hurt! His eyes were wide, stuck on my face, ready to stop if I was in pain.

"You sure?" he moaned in my ear. I kissed his mouth in answer. He started to enter me again, very slowly. I wanted It over and done with. _Faster!_ I said in my head. I think he saw the pain on my face. In one thrust, he was all the way in. I don't think I screamed but my back arched. He kissed my face letting us rest a moment. I sat up and started moving. I wanted to give him as much pleasure as possible. I moved very slow until I reached my climax. I shuttered and was about to get off but Edward flipped me. "No fair Bells," he said. He started to move faster and faster. I didn't know it was possible to come back to yourself so quickly. This time, when we both hit, I screamed his name. slowly, he moved out and held me in his arms. "I love you so much my Bella!" he whispered in my ear. I smiled at him.

"Me too!" I squeaked. "Stay with me!" I pleaded in my squeaky voice. He looked deep into my eyes. The last thing I remember is his golden eyes and a kiss on the lips.


End file.
